


In This Light

by demigoddesses



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigoddesses/pseuds/demigoddesses
Summary: "To say that Leah’s surprised when she sees the younger Kurosawa sister behind her is an understatement."Leah's perspective of the ending scene of S2E8. A short drabble because these two are too perfect.





	In This Light

To say that Leah’s surprised when she sees the younger Kurosawa sister behind her is an understatement.

She wasn’t expecting Ruby to have the guts to confront her - alone, and after the threat she delivered this afternoon, too! She watches as Ruby introduces herself - as if Leah doesn’t already know who she is - and shifts eye contact and stumbles over her words. She looks so small, standing there in the snow, bundled up in earmuffs and a scarf and a coat that looks like it could eat her up. So small, so pitiful. Maybe that’s why Leah agrees to hear her out.

Leah puts on a coat and allows Ruby to lead the way to wherever she’s taking her. She trails a few steps behind, observing Ruby’s figure ahead of her. Her boots have fluffy white trim and little pink bows. How childish. They are technically the same age, but that’s besides the point. Leah wonders what the meek little girl could possibly have to say to her. She’s regretting this already. If Ruby tries to comfort her or something, she decides, she’s going to hightail it out of there. Leah doesn’t like pity, especially from those she considers to be below her.

Ruby suddenly stops walking. It catches her slightly off guard, but Leah has a fast reaction time, and she stops as well, almost perfectly in sync.

“Um… Just like you, Leah-cha--I mean, Leah-san, I have a big sister, too,” Ruby stammers out.

“Dia Kurosawa,” Leah says.

“You knew?” Ruby turns around, genuinely surprised. Leah’s not sure whether or not she should feel insulted by that. Any intelligent school idol would keep track of their competition, and Aqours has improved remarkably to become one of the Love Live favorites - as her sister would put it. Dia piqued her attention after her performance at the qualifiers. Of course, her sister is still much better, and she tells Ruby so in her usual blunt, matter-of-fact tone. It’s the type of tone that she uses to scare off playground bullies and to make her teachers raise her grades. It always works.  

To her surprise, Ruby doesn’t recoil, but rather, she fights back. “I-I think my sister’s as good as yours!” She’s still stuttering, but as they argue, the stutter disappears, and she doesn’t back down. When Leah opens her eyes, she finds herself face to face with the firm, resolute eyes of a devoted Ruby Kurosawa.

It catches her off guard, this time enough to the point where she looks away. Her heart is beating erratically; it’s strange.

“You really love Sarah-san so much,” Ruby says, and Leah’s unable to hide her blush.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” To think that Ruby would see through her so easily--to look past the bluntness and see the emotions underneath. Is she really so obvious? Or is Ruby simply more perceptive than she initially appears? Leah quickly deflects. “And what’s with you? You’re usually as timid as a mouse!”

“Because I love my sister so much,” Ruby says. Her smile is so genuine - it holds not a trace of smugness, or mockery, or even pity. Is she actually for real? Surely it’s not possible for one person to be this - this pure? Leah can’t do anything but stare. This strange feeling in her chest - what is it?

Ruby continues talking, and Leah actually listens to her. Her words stir something in her heart, and before thinking about it, she ends up confessing her failure. She confesses things she hasn’t told anyone: not even her sister, because she’s so horribly ashamed of it. She starts crying again, and God, she hates it when she cries, especially in front of other people, because they always look at her with pity and -

Ruby’s gentle hand on her arm makes her look up. Ruby looks at her not with pity at all, but with encouragement and hope and complete faith in her abilities. “Then you can just make sure it’s not the last performance, right?”

“What?” Leah asks. “Huh? Er, h-hey.” She’s the one stuttering now. She can’t do anything but follow when Ruby grabs onto her and starts running. She’s not sure where they’re going. She’s not sure whether Ruby knows where they’re going either. Still, Leah can’t help but smile.

They both stop and gasp when they reach a brilliant Christmas tree, and in this moment, everything becomes clear.

Leah did her research on Aqours, like an intelligent school idol, but she never paid that much attention to Ruby beyond learning her name and face. As far as she was concerned, Ruby was cute, but unthreatening, unremarkable. But now, as she looks over at the other girl - her entire face lit up by the glow of the Christmas lights, her cheeks flushed pink by the cold, her green eyes glittering with pure and earnest love - Leah’s struck by the thought that Ruby Kurosawa might be the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. She suddenly feels warm all over when she recognizes what she’s been feeling. The feeling says _, Protect her. Cherish her. Keep her close._

“Why don’t we sing together?” Ruby asks. “Let’s make a song dedicated to our sisters and sing again… in this light!”

Ruby Kurosawa is far from unremarkable and far from unthreatening. Leah thinks she might be completely, utterly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing silly drabbles instead of working on my multichap...
> 
> Find me on tumblr @gaykurosawas


End file.
